


Goddess of Hunters

by raventree



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Artemis goddess of the hunt, Episode: s08e16 Remember the Titans, Gen, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Pagan Gods, praying to deities you've met, the weirdness that is the Winchester's lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 19:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21082151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raventree/pseuds/raventree
Summary: It never hurts to be polite to a goddess





	Goddess of Hunters

Sam sets up the small, impromptu shrine in a room next door to the garage. A silver deer statue - originally Christmas decor, a cypress wood bowl - filled with spring water, and an iron letter opener - lunar symbols etched into the blade.  
He lights a candle, borrowed from the Bunker's chapel.  
"Thanks, for helping us. And... sorry, about your dad."

**Author's Note:**

> So far behind, I've only just gotten to watch season 8. At least it's tickled the muse.


End file.
